In a transactional processing environment such as Tuxedo® server environment, it can be challenging to provide a distributed caching system for use in caching user-related or application data for performance improvement, as multiple data types can be used to transmit data between a client process and a server process, and different customers may prefer a different caching solution. These are the areas that embodiments of the inventions are intended to address.